SPICA
centre|650px SPICA *'Nombre:' SPICA (스피카). **¿'Porque Spica'?: Hace referencia a la estrella más brillante de la constelación de Virgo, y representa su deseo de convertirse en “Las estrellas más brillantes en la escena musical”. *'Número de Integrantes:' 5 chicas. *'Debut:' 10 de Enero del 2012. *'Disolución:' 06 de febrero 2017. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Género:' K-pop. *'Fanclub: '''Mercury. *'Sub-unidad:' **SPICA.S (2014) *'Ex-agencia:' B2M Entertainment '''GRUPO DISUELTO' Carrera 'Pre-debut' A principios de 2012, B2M Entertainment anunció formalmente al público que lanzarían un grupo de chicas al publicar las fotos y el perfil de cada integrante. Los internautas se impresionaron inmediatamente con cada miembro y sus respectivos trabajos predebut: * Yang Ji Won ' fue originalmente miembro de 'Five Girls', un grupo de chicas que iba estar conformado por UEE de After School, Jun Hyo Sung de Secret (Grupo), Yubin de Wonder Girls y G.NA, pero el grupo nunca debutó ya que la compañía se fue a la bancarrota. Jiwon también debutaría con T-ara, un grupo de 5 miembros, como se puede ver en la cancion ''Good Person, pero decidió no debutar con el grupo debido a diferencias musicales con las demás miembros; también participó en la película Death Bell, junto a Nam Gyu Ri y Kim Bum, entre otros. *Kim Bo Ah fue la entrenadora vocal de Infinite. *Kim Bo Hyung inicialmente iba a debutar con 2NE1. *Park Na Rae fue participante de la primera temporada de Superstar K. *Park Si Hyun tuvo algunas aventuras musicales y en modelaje. Lanzaron su primer sencillo pre debut el 10 de enero de 2012, llamado Potently, este era un anticipo para los fans para conocer al grupo. El vídeo musical provocó gran interés, por las grandes habilidades vocales de las integrantes y por la aparición de su compañera de sello y mentora Lee Hyo Ri. '''2012: Debut con 'Russian Roulette El 31 de enero de 2012, B2M Entertainment anunció oficialmente que el grupo tendría su debut formal con un mini álbum titulado "Russian Roulette". Un teaser del vídeo musical de "Russian Roulette" salió al día siguiente y el vídeo musical completo fue lanzado el 7 de febrero de 2012, ademas que las promociones de "Russian Roulette" comenzaron dos días después, en el M! Countdown, también la letra de la canción se modificó más tarde con el fin de cumplir con las normas de MBC de radiodifusión. Album Repackage 'Painkiller' El 24 de Marzo B2M Entertainment anuncio el regreso del grupo con un teaser con el cual mostraba un adelanto de su primer album repackge en la que se encontrarian todas las canciones del album "Russian Roulette" mas 2 adicionales, entre ellas "Painkiller" la cancion a promocionar la cual fue descrita una canción pop electrónica de medio tiempo que realza las voces de las integrantes. Painkiller está escrita por Ryan S. Jhun, quien ha trabajado en los discos de Lee Hyori, TVXQ y SHINee. El 29 de Marzo el grupo revelo el MV de "Painkiller" junto con su album y tuvieron su primera presentacion el mismo dia atraves de el programa de Mnet “M Countdown”. Segundo Single Digital “I’ll Be There”' El 15 de septiembre el grupo anuncio su regreso atraves de un single digital llamado “I’ll Be There” este marcaria su segundo lanzamiento desde el debut, B2M Entertainment revelo el teaser donde las integrantes con una imagen encantadora y linda la cual es un gran cambio tomando en cuenta la apariencia intensa de su debut. El 19 de Septiembre revelaron el MV de “I’ll Be There” y lanzaron oficialmente el single en las plataformas digitales. Segundo Miniálbum “Lonely”' El 9 de noviembre, B2M Entertainment anuncio el tercer regreso del grupo revelando las fotos teaser para su próximo mini álbum en su cuenta oficial de Twitter y su página oficial de Facebook. Las fotos reveladas muestran a las integrantes de SPICA en outfits en colores blanco y negro, ademas luciendo femeninas, elegantes y sexys. El grupo trabajó con el productor Sweet Tune, el cual ya habia participado en su canción debut “Russian Roulette”. Este álbum también es el comienzo en la composición de canciones para las integrantes Kim Boa y Kim Bo Hyung. El 22 de Noviembre revelaron el MV de "Lonely" y el album completo, tuvieron su primera presentacion de regreso el dia 23 de Noviembre en "Music Bank", despues de su lanzamiento se ubicaron numero #1 en “Melon Music Video Hot Top 100“ y numero #1 en los principales portales de busqueda en linea. '2013: Reality Show “Lee Hyori’s X Unnie” + Tercer Single Digital 'Tonight' OnStyle, el canal por cable, estreno un nuevo reality show llamado “Lee Hyori’s X Unni” , donde SPICA acompañaba a Lee Hyori, en su rutina y se mostraba mas al grupo novato. Lee Hyori se ofrecio a producir la nueva canción del grupo y a trabajar con ellas para ayudarlas a ser un grupo femenino unico. El 23 de Agosto B2M Entertainment anuncio el regreso del grupo atraves de una nueva imagen teaser del grupo completo, en la que mostraban una imagen relajada y divertida del grupo. El 28 de Agosto revelaron el MV "Tonight" y y la cancion en los portales de musica, la cancion rapidamente escalo buenas posiciones en las listas musicales y se ubicaron #1 en los principales portales de busqueda en linea. '2014 Regreso con "You Dont love Me", Planes debut en U.S.A & "SPICA S" "' El 22 de enero, B2M Entertainment lanzó una imagen teaser por el regreso de Spica. Las chicas regresan de una manera confiada vestidas de forma retro y peinadas de forma retro. La canción “You Don’t Love Me” fue compuesta por Lee Hyori y tambien participo en el concepto del grupo y la filmacion del MV Lee Hyori estará a cargo de la promoción global del grupo para este álbum. El 27 de Enero revelaron el MV de "You Dont Love Me" y la cancion en los portales de musica colocandose rapidamente en #1 en varias listas musicales y dandoles su primera nominacion al primer lugar en Inkigayo de SBS contra “Something” de Girl’s Day y “Miniskirt” de AOA. B2M Entertainment, declaró: “Las integrantes de SPICA estuvierón conmovidas hasta las lágrimas cuando descubrieron que son candidatas para el trofeo de Inkigayo. Finalmente sus dos años de esfuerzos han dado frutos”. Mas adelante las miembros comentaron lo siguiente: "Sin importar si ganamos o no en Inkigayo, nos gustaría agradecer a los fans por darno la oportunidad de ser candidatas al número 1”, desafortunadamente quedaron en segundo lugar. 'Debut en Estados Unidos' El 1 de agosto de 2014 se reveló la fecha de debut de SPICA en los Estados Unidos. El debut contó con un nuevo single completamente en inglés titulado "I Did It" producido por Oliver Goldstein, Cory Enemy y Daniel Merlot (productores que han trabajado con artistas como Britney Spears, Jennifer Lopez, Shakira, Carly Rae Jepsen, entre otros). El 7 de agosto se lanzó el single en ITunes junto al MV en Youtube, se presentarón en el KCON 2014 (concierto más importante de KPOP en Estados Unidos) el 10 de agosto promocionando su single, ademas han hecho conferencias de prensa, fanmeets y apariciones en varios programas del país norteamericano, las chicas causarón una gran atención debido a la canción pegajosa, la habilidad vocal y la adictiva coreografía. Fue tan impresionante que incluso captaron la atención de China, llegando a estar entre los primeros puestos de visitas en YinYueTai. 'Sub Unidad "SPICA S"' El 1 de septiembre, la agencia de SPICA, B2M Entertainment, lanzó imágenes de SPICA menos de su líder Boa. Junto con las imágenes lanzaron el nombre, “SPICA.S“, anunciando el regreso del grupo como una sub-unidad. B2M también anunció: “SPICA participará en un nuevo proyecto, ‘SPICA.S’, la S es por la letra inicial de “special”, lo que significa que van a mostrar un lado más especial de todas las miembros a través de este nuevo sencillo. La Unidad trabajo con el popular productor "Brave Brother", para este proyecto la cancion a promocionar es "Give me Love" y es descrita como una canción dance de medio tempo con algo de elementos R&B y un una fuerte melodía de piano. El 12 de Septiembre revelaron el MV de "Give Me Love" y rapidamente la cancion ascendio al #1 en varias listas musicales tambien ubicandose como #1 en varios portales de busqueda. '2015: Nueva Agencia CJ E&M' El 25 de Diciembre se informo que el grupo dejó B2M Entertainment y firmaron con CJ E&M al igual que su compañero y solista Eric Nam. Un representante de CJ E&M comentó recientemente: “Firmamos contrato con SPICA como un grupo femenino con tan grandes talentos que es incluso posible tener actividades individuales. Realizaremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para que SPICA vaya más allá de estrellas nacionales y se conviertan en estrellas globales a través de la infraestructura musical de CJ E&M” 2016: Regreso con un single digital 'Secret Time' Revelaron en una entrevista que se estaban preparando para su regreso y que promocionarían con la canción titulada "Secret Time", esta posee rangos vocales altos al igual que una coreografía fuerte y sexy digna para el estilo girl crush de SPICA. Hicieron su regreso el 25 de Agosto en MCOUNTDOWN 2017: Anuncio de disolución El 5 de febrero, su agencia CJ E&M emitió un comunicado en el que se declaró que incluso poco tiempo después de que su ultimo sencillo fuera expuesto las chicas ya hablaban sobre una disolución por no alcanzar con las expectativas y por el bien de todas y así fue hecho. Ya se han mudado a sus departamentos individuales, y no solo eso, algunas buscaran nuevas empresas y posiblemente el resto se aparte de la farandula. Ex-Integrantes thumb|center|650px De izquierda a derecha: Bo Ah, Ji Won, Na Rae, Si Hyun y Bo Hyung *Si Hyun (Rapera, Vocalista y Bailarina) (2012-2017) *Bo Ah (Líder, Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) (2012-2017) *Na Rae (Vocalista y Bailarina) (2012-2017) *Ji Won (Vocalista y Bailarina) (2012-2017) *Bo Hyung (Vocalista, Bailarina y Maknae) (2012-2017) Discografía 'Corea' 'Mini Álbum' 'Mini Álbum Repackage' 'Single Digital' 'Estados Unidos' 'Single' Temas para Dramas *''Because of You'' tema para Super Daddy Yeol (2015) *''A Witch's Diary'' tema para A Witch's Love (2014) Temas para Programas de TV * Your Dance (feat. Cowboy) tema para Dancing 9 (2013) Dramas * Entourage (tvN, 2016) cameo Programas de TV *'2016:' (tvN) Taxi (05/04) *'2015:' (KBS2) A Song For You (20/01) (junto a Nicole y Eric Nam) *'2014:' (SBS) Seo In Yeong's Star Beauty Show (25/03) * 2013: (MBC Every1) Weekly Idol (03/10) Ep. 119 * 2013: (OnStyle) Lee Hyori X Unnie (06/08 al 03/09) * 2013: (MBC) Story Show (01/08) (Bo Ah, Na Rae y Ji Won) * 2013: (KBS) Blood Donation, Spread Life (13/06) (Na Rae y Ji Won) * 2013: (KBS2) Hello Counselor (10/06) Ep. 127 (Bo Ah y Ji Won) * 2013: (MBC Every1) Idol Drawing Contest (16/05) * 2013: (MBC Every1) Stress Out (08 y 15/05) Ep. 11 y 12 * 2013: (KBS2) Immortal Song 2 (27/04 y 04/05) Ep. 98 y 99 (Si Hyun, Bo Ah y Na Rae) * 2013: (KBS) 1 VS 100 (16/03) (Si Hyun y Ji Won) * 2013: (U1TV) Show K-Pop (12, 19 y 26/02) (Ep. 1, 2 y 3) * 2013: (SBS) Star King (11/02) Ep. 302 (Si Hyun, Bo Ah, Na Rae) * 2013: (SBS) 1000 Songs Challenge (06/11) Ep. 229 (Na Rae y Bo Hyung) * 2013: (MBC) Music All The K-Pop (04/01-26/02) Ep. 20 y 21 * 2012: (SBS) 1000 Songs Challenge (11/11) Ep. 221 (Na Rae y Bo Hyung) * 2012: (KBS) Let’s Go Dream Team 2 (11/11) Ep. 157 * 2012: (MBC Every1) Weekly Idol (07/11) Ep. 68 (junto a Fiestar) * 2012: (MBC) Idol Star Olympics (25/07) (Si Hyun, Bo Ah, Na Rae y Bo Hyung) * 2012: (tvN) Cats and Dogs (30/06) Ep. 8 (Si Hyun y Na Rae) * 2012: (KBS) 1 VS 100 (26/06) (Bo Ah y Na Rae) * 2012: (Y-Star) God of Cookery Road (16/06) Ep. 82 (Si Hyun, Na Rae y Ji Won) * 2012: (SBS) Gag Tonight (02/06) Ep. 29 (Si Hyun y Na Rae) * 2012: (SBS) 1000 Songs Challenge (20/05) Ep. 198 * 2012: (SBS) Gag Tonight (20/05) Ep. 26 * 2012: (SBS) MTV Studio C (03/05) Ep. 23 * 2012: (Mnet) Beatles Code 2 (12-19/04) Ep. 6 y 7 * 2012: (KBS) 1 VS 100 (17/04) (Bo Ah y Na Rae) * 2012: (SBS) Star King (24/03, 14 y 28/04 y 12/05) Ep. 260, 263, 265 y 267 (Si Hyun, Na Rae y Ji Won) * 2012: (SBS) 100 Million Quiz Show (16/03) Ep. 11 (Na Rae y Ji Won) * 2012: (SBS) E! TV Culto Show (15/02) Ep. 626 * 2012: (MBC) Quiz to Change the World (03/03) Ep. 144 Curiosidades *Son apodadas el grupo "Sin dolor no hay ganancia", ya que cada una de las integrantes ha pasado por momentos difíciles y fracasos en su pre-debut. *En una lista, bajo el título de "Just For Fun – 2013 Girl Group Rankings", SPICA ocupó el lugar 18 siendo las únicas novatas, junto a Fiestar, en estar en la lista. *Su fecha de regreso para Secret Time fue aplazada por problemas de horarios con las miembros. *El 6 de febrero de 2017, una fuente de CJ E&M reveló la noticia diciendo: “Las miembros de SPICA han llegado a un acuerdo de disolver grupo. Actualmente estamos discutiendo el futuro camino de las miembros”. Sin embargo, una fuente también declaró: “Las miembros de SPICA actualmente están hablando si irán o no a otras compañías o, aunque es poco probable, ellas también están considerando cambiarse a otra compañía como grupo”. Enlaces *YouTube Oficial *Cafe Daum Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Pagina Oficial EUA Instagram * Kim Bo Ah *Park Na Rae *Yang Ji Won *Kim Bo Hyung *Park Si Hyun Twitter *Park Si Hyun *Kim Bo Ah *Park Na Rae *Yang Ji Won Galería SPICA 01.jpg SPICA 02.jpg SPICA 03.jpg SPICA 04.jpg SPICA 05.jpg SPICA 06.jpg SPICA 07.jpg SPICA 08.jpg Videografía 'Corea' SPICA(스피카) (독하게) MV|Potently 스피카 SPICA 러시안룰렛 Russian Roulette|Russian Roulette SPICA(스피카) MV|Painkiller SPICA(스피카) I'll be there MV|I'll be there SPICA(스피카) LONELY MV-0|Lonely SPICA - Tonight|Tonight SPICA - You Don't Love Me|You Don't Love Me SPICA - Ghost|Ghost 'Internacional' Archivo:SPICA - I Did It|I Did It Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KDebut2012 Categoría:KGirlBand Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupos disueltos